Pell Oneshots
by Verbophobic
Summary: I changed this into a few Pell/Oc Avery oneshots. THey are all about the same story line, just not all in order. I hope you read and enjoy
1. I Missed You

**Pell is so under loved T.T There are almost no Pell/Oc stories out there and I wanna cry because of that. So here is something. Also I would love a review or two ;)**

Oneshot: I Missed You

.~:*:~. Vivi 16, Avery 21 .~:*:~.

"I-it can't be." A man known by the name of Chaka gasped out. From where he and tens of others stood working on fixing the outer garden of the castle they could easily see a limping man making his way towards the stairs. And with the outfit he had on it could only be one person. "Pell!" Chaka cried out. His best friend was alive! Chaka dropped what he was doing and ran to find not only the kind but princess Vivi.

Upon entering the castle he ran to Vivi's room and barged in. Terracotta was there and immediately she became angry. "Have you not heard of knocking on a lady's door before barging in?" Her deep voice made him forget why he had barged in. The fear it involuntarily invoked in him was nothing new, not to him and not to anyone else.

"What is it Chaka?" Vivi asked catching his attention once again. The blue haired princess was dressed in a light summer dress colored in a soft tan. For a moment he couldn't speak, he still couldn't remember. And then it hit him.

"It's Pell, he's alive!" Everyone in the room silenced and Vivi took a moment before running passed him to see if it was real. A second after her a smaller girl too followed and that girl shocked Chaka and everyone else in the room. She was not much older than the 16 year old princess at the tender age of twenty one and she had always made it seem like she disliked Pell. Yet when Pell fist disappeared those two weeks ago she too had disappeared for a week before apologizing for not being there and getting back to following Vivi around as she had always done.

Everyone knew that she was greatly saddened by Pell's disappearance and only Vivi knew why. Her and Vivi had become great friends when they were younger and Vivi had taken the orphan girl in. When Vivi was seven the much shorter girl was twelve and Vivi had snuck her into the castle and let her live there for a full year before Pell found out. And because of that Pal and Avery, the young girl, had never gotten along. Or so everyone had thought. Until this moment that is. If her and Pell really hadn't gotten along why had she ran out to greet him just now? And why did Chaka see tears running down her cheeks?

Chaka remembered who else he had to tell and ran off to find the king. He was nearly at the kings throne room when he saw the king. King Cobra was looking out to the court yard with shock clearly written on his face. Chaka too looked and was also in shock. There was Pell. A wooden crutch discarded onto the ground. A few feet from him Vivi had sunk to her knees and cried. But the most shocking sight yet was clutching to Pell was Avery. Both of her arms were gripping onto the front of his robes and from here Chaka could see he had a soft look in his eyes that neither the king nor himself had seen before.

Sure Pell got a soft look when he was with Vivi but this was completely different. This was like how Igaram got with Terracotta at times. But it couldn't be, could it? Was it possible that between the yelling matches and the rough treatment of each other the two had gotten feeling for each other.? Pell lifted one hand and put it on the top of her head. She looked up at him then buried her face back in his robes. Pell's other hand moved to her back and it clutched onto the shirt she was wearing. He brought himself and the girl into a knelling position on the ground and held her tight. The hand on her head moved down onto her back and it was easy to see that he was clutching her as if he feared she would disappear.

Vivi could see that Pell was shedding silent tears while Avery balled. It had only been once Avery returned that Vivi learned about the two. Avery had told her everything from when she had suspected that feelings for him were growing and their first kiss to the first time they, _coupled_, and how much she loved the older man. Vivi had held her though that first night, both letting the dam break and crying for the supposedly dead man. And for the week after that Vivi woke in the middle of the night to find Avery had came and curled up with her. Tears fell from her eyes through the nights and during they day Avery put her mask back on. Just this morning Avery had hidden under Vivi's blankets and cried saying that acting like nothing wrong was killing her.

And now that Vivi could see with her own eyes Avery breaking down in front of everyone and crying, something Avery had refused to ever do, and even Pell's own tears she could tell just how badly Avery was hurting. How all those nights that Avery believed Pell was dead and then needing to put on a strong front during the day so as to not worry anyone was tearing her apart from the inside out. SO now Vivi too cried. Not only for Pell's being alive and safe but for her best friend who had tried to endure it all with a strong front only to cry herself to sleep.

When Pell got control over himself again he released Avery only to lift her into his arms. Though he didn't show it he was shocked at how light she was. Sure she had always been light but this was ridiculous. With his injury's still not completely healed he wouldn't be able to carry her eighty pounds but she felt too light, like a child again. He limped up the stairs, with some effort, and was met by several of the nurses. Terracotta was at the front ans she took Avery from his arms. For a second he could see her eyes, though the tears had stopped they were still red, Wide with fear but then they lost their light and she went limp. Pell's own eyes widened in fear and he stumbled forward. Many of the other nurses stopped him from going any further and Terracotta spoke. "Don't worry about her, it's just a tranquilizer. I'll look after her." Then she left with Avery. Pell didn't fell much better about it but in his state there was nothing he could do.

Chaka came then along with the king And Vivi gave him a brief hug before running after Terracotta and Avery. Seeing Vivi go after the girl help to still some of his fears but not all. "Pell." Chaka said before hugging him along with the king. Pell felt pain and groaned. For a while there, With Avery in his arms, he had forgotten about his injuries. Immediately the other men let go of him and helped him to a seat. "Where have you been?" Chaka asked and Pell sighed, he was going to have to tell this story many times he knew already.

.~:*:~.

Avery could feel the pull of consciousness but she tried to fight it. She didn't want to wake up and it all be a dream again. She could live if she had to continue life knowing that Pell would no longer be there to hold her when she was hurt or save her if she couldn't save herself. He was the only person she would ever love like this. Sure it had all started with him throwing her out of the palace time after time because she managed to sneak in and ended with her kissing him before running away for the first time she could remember. But now they had some connection and it blossomed into love for her. Love that had taken root in her heart and now was being hacked away until the only thing left was to pull the roots out and leave her heart bare.

Unwillingly her eyes opened and she recognized Vivi's ceiling. How could she not? She'd been staring at so much in her depressed mood recently that she had even begun to count all of the little specks of dust. It felt like counting the stars, it did. Impossible but seemingly the most important thing to be done. Vivi came into her vision and Avery was sure that it had been a dream. "I didn't want to wake up." Avery said and Vivi's eyes widened in fear. "I was afraid it was all just a dream, Pell being alive." Avery voiced this, hoping, no praying for Vivi to say something.

"Oh Avery." She cried while gripping Avery's hand. Avery looked at her hand, in her mind she was dully aware of pressure on it but it seemed so far away. If there was one thing that Avery felt besides depression at this moment it was loathing. Loathing at Crocodile, loathing at Baroque Works, and even loathing at Vivi. She knew Vivi didn't deserve it but how could Avery not? For it was Vivi, and Vivi alone, that kept Avery from letting herself die. She would not, could not, let Vivi lose another person that meant so much to her. She felt hate towards Vivi only because she would not let herself die and hurt her best friend. So Vivi was unknowingly keeping Avery alive mostly against Avery's will. Vivi's head lifted and Avery's eyes moved from her hand to Vivi's face. A large grin was spread across her face. "Pell's alive."

The words didn't sink in immediately and when several minutes passed without any reaction from Avery Vivi was afraid that there was something wrong with Avery. But she hesitated in doing anything because immediately her mind thought of how slow Luffy could be. And indeed Avery had been just as slow right then. The small and malnourished girl sat up quickly and accidentally hit her head with Vivi's. Several loud curses left both girls and for a moment they didn't notice the doors being thrown open.

Shock had overwhelmed both of them and at first Vivi though Avery had started to cry but it was a laugh. Vivi joined in not knowing why they were laughing but it felt good at that moment. Tears had formed at the corner of Vivi's eyes from pain then laughter while Avery cried because she was glad. Pell was alive. And Vivi cursing was too funny. Igaram stood in the door way before running to find the king who Chaka and Pell would most likely be around.

He entered the throne room and looked around. "K-king Cobra, where's Pell?" Igaram stuttered. If Avery went to find Pell and he wasn't here he feared the girl that had wormed her way into their hearts would again break only to be unable to fix herself.

King Cobra was confused. He had told Igaram just not too long ago about sending Chaka and Pell out on a mission. "Heading to Yuba for a few weeks. They are going to help with fixing up of the town." Igaram's fears came to life. Pell wasn't here and Avery would become a shell again. Cobra's eyes widened. No, she hasn't, has she? "Avery is-?"

They all rushed to see her. It had been two weeks since she was put to sleep and hadn't woken up since. They stood in the doorway and watched as she grinned widely at Vivi and spoke with her mouth full. Chaka stood behind them now, trying to see what was going on. Avery looked at them and her eyes seemed to search. They knew it was for the one person who wasn't there. "Guess I gotta build up my strength for when he wakes up too huh?" She grinned and continued to eat. Vivi looked and fear was written all over her face.

"He's not here." Chaka said. He knew someone had to tell her he wouldn't be for several weeks. "He's heading to Yuba to try and help fix up the place. We didn't think you'd wake up. At least not for a while." Avery's face went blank and they all tensed. She looked at Vivi who had started to shake with fear. Tears running down her friends face.

Avery leapt off the bed and tackled Vivi to the ground and she laughed. "Vivi say's he's alive so I just have to believe her don't I?" She looked up at the three completely shocked men. "Of course I may start to doubt after a while but I have to trust Vivi, she's my best friend so until he gets back I'll have to try and gain some of the weight I had lost." They remembered what Terracotta had said about her physical state that day. How badly she had taken care of herself. How light Pell had said she had felt and how fearful he had become for her after that. "Vivi, I think we should train. Both of need to get stronger to protect others right? I'm sure that if it takes Pell too long to get back we could go and visit, right?"

"Three weeks." Igaram said. "If he's not back in three weeks then you may go not before that."

.~:*:~.

"Ready to go?" Avery asked Vivi. Avery was back to normal, mostly. She still slept with Vivi and woke up to nightmares in the middle of the night. But not only had she lasted the given three weeks she was determined to show them that not only did she trust them but she could wait, so she waited until four weeks. While Avery had been healing and doing the simple exercises in sword play that Pell had shown her Vivi had been learning how to shoot and a simple sword moves.

Now after the tedious four weeks Avery and Vivi were ready to leave. Carue, Vivi's spot-billed duck, and Cowboy, the most relaxed spot-billed duck of the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad, and Ivan X, the largest of the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad, were waiting for them. Ivan X held enough food and water for the girls to make it to Yuba and there was enough water for the Ducks around their necks.

Vivi, wearing shorts and a tank top under her white robes, got onto Carue and made sure her gun was in a place easy to reach and not in the way. Avery got onto Cowboy, she had on white shorts and a white tank top under a light purple robe, resituated her single sword so it wasn't digging into her hip. "Vivi looked over at Avery and under their hoods both girls grinned and the ducks took off. Just as they reached the outer wall of Alubarna they could hear someone screaming about their disappearance, apparently the other ducks hadn't been able to give them any more time. But what they had been given was enough.

.~:*:~.

"Get Yuba on the Den-Den Mushi!" Igaram did as Chaka said. And it was Pell that answered. Chaka took the phone from Igaram. "How much longer are you going to be there?" He asked in a slightly strained voice.

Pell was confused but he answered anyway. "Another week or two. Why Chaka?"

"It's just... Don't worry about it." Chaka hung the phone up. "Stupid girls." He mumbled and held his head. "Igaram, I'm going to take ten guards and see how far they've gotten. Though I doubt We'll catch up with them. They've got at least several hours head start and are on the spot-billed ducks." Igaram took a brief period of time to realize what Chaka was saying.

"Don't bother. There's no way you could catch them on horses and not even you on foot. Only Pell would be able to and, ironically enough, that's where they are headed. Just pray that none of the dangers of the desert get them." It was silent again as the two waited for something anything. And what they got was not what they wanted. The kings booming laughter echoed through the halls and into the room. Both men made a face as they realized something, someone had to tell the king that his daughter, and recently adopted daughter, had went into the desert to reach Yuba with no protection.

.~:*:~.

"What's the plan?" Vivi asked Avery in a low voice. They had encountered a problem quite early and neither had really planned for this. At least Vivi didn't, she hoped Avery did.

"Easy." Avery whispered in a low voice also. "Get ready." She said to the ducks who were just as confused as Vivi but they faced the way Avery wanted them to and tensed as if about to run. They got what her plan was then. The large purple lizards faced the girls as the noticed. "Run!" Avery yelled and her and Vivi held on for dear life as the ducks ran. By the time they reached a large standing of rocks they had lost the lizards. "See? I have good plans." Avery grinned at Vivi and laughed. By noon tomorrow they would reach the large water way and by night fall they should reach the opposite bank and another two days of riding they would make it to Yuba. Of that's how they planed it and rationed the food.

When they woke up in the morning the quickly got ready and headed out before the sun rose, hoping to get a good amount of space covered before the heat hit. And they reached the water way earlier than they had expected and there was a pleasant surprise for them. The Kung-Fu Dugongs were thee playing in the water. They noticed Vivi and they came and greeted her. Avery had heard all about her tales of the Straw Hats and knew about these animals. And when Vivi asked for help crossing they agreed and helped to swim the girls across and the ducks followed. Without the extra weight of the girls the ducks made it quite fast and the Dugongs had no trouble bringing Vivi across. It was Avery that quite a few of them had to help with. The girl didn't know how to swim and feared the large body of water.

And even with the inconvenience of Avery's fear they were making great time. Though they had indeed miscalculated how long the journey would take. Especially after losing the map. Just as Vivi ate the last of the food while walking, they had decided to stop riding the ducks as soon as the day began because they didn't want them to get tired out. Avery guessed they were still a day or two from Yuba though and was worried when Vivi gasped. "You haven't been eating." Vivi just noticed.

"I ate enough in Alubarna to last me a while. I'm not like Luffy so don't worry." Avery gave Vivi a carefree grin and looked around. "Let's head that way." Avery pointed in a direction. "I think I see something." Vivi didn't argue and the two started to walk that way.

"Avery," Vivi said and Avery looked over her shoulder at Vivi. "You love Pell, right?" Avery couldn't help but to laugh.

"If I didn't love him do you think I would have been in the state I was in?" Aver grinned at Vivi.

"How did you know though?" Avery had given Vivi most of the facts about herself and Pell, just not the miniature details. "I- I think I might love Kohza."

"Well I didn't know. I just did what I felt right and by the time I realized I did love him it was too late and I was completely head over heals. But I didn't immediately love him. You remember the first time I met him." Both girls stopped walking and remembered the time when they were so much younger and more innocent.

.~:*:~. Flashback.~:*:~.

_Vivi, seven years old, was sitting at the table her eyes scanning the faces of everyone around. Seeing no one looking at her she took some food from her plate and placed it in a napkin on her lap. She had failed to notice how Pell was watching from the corner of his eyes. When her plate was close to empty she asked for seconds and continued with her eat, look around, hid food routine. By the time she finished the second plate she had gotten quite a lot of food snatched up. She excused herself and before anyone could question her ran off to her room. Pell too excused himself, he was quite curious as to what was up. Ever since Kohza had left she had been acting quite sad but recently she had perked back up._

_On the other hand Vivi entered her room and closed the door. "Avery." She called and from under her bed a girl that was older than herself by five years, but much smaller from lack of nutrition, crawled out. She fit into one of Vivi's younger dresses. Both of them sat on the bed talking in whispers as Avery ate and Talked. Spinning stories of truth and exaggerations to the younger girl. They were stories that she had learned while living on the streets. Now she lived under Vivi's bed. Avery was about to take another bite of bread but paused. Her keen ears picked up light foot falls. Diving off of the bed and under it Avery held her breath. _

_Vivi sat on the bed confused as to why Avery had done that when Pell entered. Vivi gasped and Pell looked at her bed seeing the food scattered on the blankets. He sighed because for sometime now he had his suspicions. "Vivi-sama, you know you cant save every homeless child out there. I'm sorry but I can't allow this. His eyes searched looking for where the other kid could be hiding. His ears strained to hear the kid. He knew from experience that children could not stay still for long nor could they stay silent any more than they could stay still. But he heard and saw nothing._

"_But Pell-Chan," Vivi cried. She didn't know what else to say. Pell locked eyes on her and then then flicked down. The bed was indeed low but perhaps a child could fit under there. HE saw how Vivi tensed and knew that he had found the other kid. He knelled by the bed and Vivi hit him on the head as hard as she could, he just ignored her. Lifting the bed covers with one hand and reaching under with another he instantly pulled back with a hiss of pain. The kid under the bed had bitten his hand and now there were tiny teeth marks on his hand between his thumb and fore finger._

_At the foot of the bed the kid shot out and Pell ran after her, she was wearing a dress that looked similar to one of Vivi's. She didn't make it far before Pell caught her. He lifted her up by the back of the dress and looked at her in the face. "It's not nice to bite people." He said calmly. Her reply was to spit in his face. He made no notion the he even noticed he brought her to the palace entrance and threw her out onto the grassy ground. As soon as his back was turned he made a disgusted face and wiped at the spit. "Imprudent child." He grumbled and look at the crying Vivi. "I know you wish to help everyone but right now you can't." She turned her back to him and ran back to her room. Pell followed and both were shocked to see the child there again._

"_I'll be seeing ya around Vivi." She said in her child like voice before climbing out the window. Pell looked out the window and saw the many chipped hand holdings that the child was using to get in and out. He groaned and turned shocked to see Vivi next to him. She tossed a bundle out the window and the child yelled thanks. That was not the last time either of the two would be seeing that girl. _

.~:*:~. Flashback End.~:*:~.

"I remember the look on his face when he found you in my room right after he had trown you into the court yard." Both girls giggled and resumed walking towards the way they had been.

"From that first meeting you would never have guessed that we would have fallen in love with each other. And with how many times I had tried to attack him or when he'd throw me into the court yard and filled in my hard worked hand holds. Or all of the yelling we did and the names we called each other. No one would have guessed but sometime in the middle we had grown feelings for each other." Avery grinned remembering the first time they had kissed. "The first time either of us really realized our feelings was our first kiss."

"You didn't know before hand?" Vivi questioned.

"No way. I knew I had feelings for him but I didn't know what they were. You were eleven I think and me fifteen just about sixteen. It started as a mock battle. I had found a sword way to big and challeneged him. He used his to cut the sword in half and it was the perfect size for me. As I jumped at him-"

.~:*:~. Flashback.~:*:~.

_Avery threw her small body at the much larger male. Shock was clear on his face but he knocked the sword out of her hands easily. She was still going forward and neither had time to fully react. Both fell to the ground as Avery landed on top of him. IT was a moment before they realized that their lips had locked and as soon as Avery realized it she jumped up off on him, grabbed her sword, and ran off. Pell just laid there._

.~:*:~. Flashback End.~:*:~.

"Later, much later, Pell had told me that he had actually liked the chaste kiss but was disgusted with himself because he was an adult and I was still just a child. As soon as he told me that I kissed him and said screw right and wrong. SO do just that. Screw what others was _Princess Vivi_ to do and just do what _Vivi_ wants to. If you want to kiss Kohza then do it. If you want to hid and do as your father says then do that and live a life of regret." Avery grinned as Vivi nodded. "Hey, look."

Vivi looked and there was Yuba. And someone on a hoarse was riding fast towards them. Vivi coughed, her throat dry and her water empty. Avery handed over her half full canteen. Vivi took several large gulps before handing it back and Avery put it on her belt under the robe, hidden from the blistering sun, once again. Kohza stopped feet from them and dismounted. "Are you and idiot!" He yelled at Vivi. "You could have died going through this desert."

Hey," Avery cut him off. "We had a plan for every monster we met." A sound came from behind them and Vivi's eyes widened while Avery made a disturbed face. "Shit." She cursed. "Hey, remember that plan I talked about?" Vivi nodded, "Now's a good time to put it in action." The glanced over their shoulders and saw it was the lizards that had been following them for close to a week now. The two jumped onto the ducks backs. "Run!" Avery yelled and all three people did just that.

"That was your plan?" Kohza yelled at them.

"Yeah, and it's worked so far." They were ahead of the large lizards but not close enough to the city for safety and Kohza's horse was slowing down. "I'm lighter than you and the duck still has a lot of energy, switch with me!" Avery yelled to Kohza, he didn't argue as she jumped onto his horse and he onto the duck. Looking over his shoulder he saw that she was right behind them, and the lizards behind her. He looked back in front of him and soon enough he and Vivi no longer heard the lizards following them. But neither did they hear Avery or the horse. A curse left him as he noticed Avery was heading in a different direction than them with both lizards following her. Vivi was yelling and both people had stopped. They were close to Yuba now but there was no way anyone would make it to her in time.

A thud next to them made both teens turn their heads. A large, man sized, falcon was standing next to them. "Pell." Vivi said. "Avery's over there." She pointed. And with his sharpened eye sight he caught sight of her immediately. He jumped and was headed towards her. He had noticed that Kohza had left in a rush so he slowly made his way to see why. And he saw Kohza make his way quickly towards Yuba with Vivi. At first he didn't know why they were in such a rush to get back so he had went to them. Now he understood.

He also realized just how muck of an idiot his lover was. Of course he wouldn't love her like he did if she was any other way. But still and idiot to do something like this. He caught up to the lizards and took out his sword. He landed on the head of one and dug his talons into it. Then with his swords stabbed it through it's skull. It thrashed around and he took off after the other one. It would die soon enough and right now he was more worried about saving Avery. The Lizard stopped and Pell flew right passed it only to see a riderless horse running off. The Lizard reared back and screeched Pell could see that Avery had a sword through the things tongue and was holding on trying not to get swallowed. Pell swooped in and with his back feet grabbed Avery by her shoulders and flew out. He tossed her onto the sand before going back at the lizard to kill it.

Only the lizard backed up before turning tail and running. Pell landed and shifted from his Zoan form back to his human one. Avery ran passed him sheathing her sword as she went and yelled at him to run. He looked behind him just in time to slash and remove the stinger of a large scorpion. It reared back and Pell decided to ignore it. Sheathing his sword her transformed again and flew over to Avery at a lazy pace compared to his normal pace. "Would you like a ride?" He questioned and Avery stopped, stumbled a bit and he easily maneuvered his wings so that her went in a lazy circle around her before landing. She bent over hands on her knees and looked at him. Still panting she pointed behind him and he jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the large lizard that was bleeding profusely from the head.

By the time he killed the thing and took care of the scorpion that decided to come back for seconds Avery was laying on the ground breathing slowly. "You know, I made a lucky guess in which direction to take to get to Yuba." She laughed. "But there was no way I could tell Vivi that. I didn't want her to be any more scared or disappointed than she already was about losing the map." Sitting up The hood fell from Avery's head. "I'm just glade you saved me." Pell, still in his Zoan form jumped into the air and started to fly back to Yuba. "Ack!" Avery made the weird sound she did when thoroughly surprised. She ran to catch up to him before tripping.

She stayed laying on her stomach and Pell flew back. He circled her for a while before speaking. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Hungry." She moaned. Pell landed and before he could take off again she hopped onto his back. "I missed you." She said and he took off. Her arms hung loosely around his neck and she just laid on his back. He turned his head to look at her and realized she was asleep. When he made it back to Yuba she as still asleep and he was worried that like last time she wouldn't wake up. But Vivi quelled that fear by waking Avery up.

"How stupid are you?" She yelled and Avery slid off of Pell's back, Pell was once again in his human form. "What do you think you were doing running off like that? You could have easily gotten eaten." Vivi yelled at the half asleep Avery and kept going on about how stupid she was. Avery just sat there and agreed with everything Vivi said.

When Vivi took a breath Avery asked her, "Did you tell him yet?" Vivi took a step back and her eyes darted around. "How about food?" Avery's stomach grumbled.

"I'll go get food." Vivi ran out of the tent.

Avery looked to Pell. "She likes Kohza. More than a friend. I think they make a cute couple." Pell opened his mouth to say something about it not being right. "Screw right or wrong." Avery grumbled and stood up. "We did and nobody really cares. And besides if the king 'unites' the rebels with the 'kingdom' through a marriage wont that help the 'unify the country once again'?" She said and Pell had no reply to that. When she wanted to be Avery could really be smart. "I'm hungry, how about you?" She asked with a smile.

Pell was hungry, but not for food. His eyes roamed her body and noticed that while she had gained some of her lost weight back she was still much skinnier than when he had last seen her before he had been hurt. With lust filled eyes he met her eyes. A blush had covered her cheeks. "We can quell my hunger later." He said. Yet that didn't stop him from walking forward and lifting her up to kiss him. On instinct her legs wrapped around his muscular waist and her hands went beneath his hat and tangled in his blond hair. After a few minutes the broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. "I missed you too." He finally said. Vivi went unnoticed as she ran from the room, the food left next to the door.

**P.s. If you ever notice any errors in my story like _HE_ instead of _He_ or _He_ instead of _Her_ let me know. (If you point out anything like how Vivi never had a friend like Avery I will thank you for pointing out the obvious and inform you that I don't care. This is fanfiction and I have the power to do as I wish, don't like, don't read, enjoy and remember flames keep my toes nice and warm.)**


	2. Nose Bleed

**Ok another of my Pell/ Avery one-shots. It is all in the same story line so I'll be putting the oneshots together. Enjoy. **

Oneshot: Nose Bleed?

.~:*:~. Vivi 10, Avery 15 .~:*:~.

Avery sat in Vivi's room with the young princess. It had been a few years since they had first met and this was a routine with them. Once a week Avery would sneak into the palace for a reason, and that was to take a bath. Her and Vivi took their baths together in the girls spring because neither minded the company of the other and Vivi had now long since gotten over being shy about her body that was starting to grow. Avery on the other hand had never held that quality. She remembered that the second time they had met Avery had changed in front of Vivi. She remembered that only because of the events that it lead up to, like their friend ship.

They had just finished bathing and had snuck back to Vivi's room. Avery sat on Vivi's bed half listening to the princess go on about how cute Kohza had become. The other half of her mind was devoted to figuring out her own feelings. Recently when she's been at the palace she's been looking forward to getting caught. It's not like she enjoyed being thrown out and some times even kicked, literally to both, but more of Pell. She relished the feel of his strong hand wrapped around her arm. She was becoming a woman now, she was fifteen after all, and she had gotten over thinking men and boys were yucky and was now into thinking about how cute they were. And somehow Pell had made it to the top of her list.

Pell was the one that threw her out near to every time. And if it wasn't him she'd find away to escape from the person who was supposed to throw her out and find him just so that he would do it himself. And if he wasn't there that day she would leave her own way. And never did she leave through the front anymore because it was always Pell who made her leave that way and she wanted to keep it that way. They had scuffled several times in fights though he always won and she knew he went easy on her. Their fights couldn't even be considered exercise to him.

Avery sighed heavily and fell back into a laying position on the bed. Vivi looked over at Avery. "What's wrong?" She asked and Avery grumbled. There was no way she could ever tell Vivi about the little crush on her guardian. Vivi wouldn't betray her and tell Pell but if asked she would neither lie. "Avery?" Vivi questioned.

"It- I just have a little crush." Avery said aloud. She moved around until she was laying down and her head hung off the bottom of the bed turning Vivi's room upside down. Vivi giggled. She liked to talk about these kind of things.

"Who is he?" Vivi jumped off the bed and sat down in front of Avery, it now looked like the small ten year old could defy gravity Avery noted. Then she thought, _'If anyone was to ever be able to do that, it would indeed be Vivi.'_ and had to hold in a laugh. With some effort she gave Vivi a look that clearly said no. "Tell me about him then."

Avery thought. What was it about Pell that attracted her. "He's strong. Loyal too. And kind," A thought made her grumble, "To those he likes." Avery caught the look in Vivi's eyes. "No, he doesn't like me. But I hope to make him someday. I'll show him I'm strong too. And to do that I'll protect you." Avery grinned and Vivi's eyes flicked to Avery's stomach where the shirt had raised. She could just see the edge of a scar. One that had been received protecting Vivi.

Avery was about to continue and Vivi eagerly awaited to hear more about this mysterious boy. But then Avery's face reddened and she made a choking sound before rolling over and holding her nose. "How many times do I need to throw you out?" A mans deep voice said from behind the two girls. Avery mad no reply as she held her bleeding nose.

"Pell!"Vivi called out in shock. He shouldn't have arrived yet, he was supposed to be out training. Not that Avery was complaining too much. Her eyes swept of his sweaty body. Apparently when training he wore a pair of loose white pants and no shirt along with his normal shoes. He was toned. Like toned toned. Avery could clearly see the muscled beneath his skin move as he walked forward. She also managed to take note of three scars on his body. Two in a star shape, one on his right bicep the other under his left pectoral, an a stitched up scar above his right pectoral. He was literally dripping with sweat, and instead of disgusting her like it should she couldn't help but have her cheeks redden even more.

Before he could get her though she ran out of the room with speed he had not seen from her before. He mumbled a greeting to Vivi as he chased after Avery. She was quick, quicker than he ever remembered her being. She ran out of the palace door and jumped when she was half way down the stairs before running to the next set of stairs. "Hi Chaka, by Chaka." She said in a muffled voice as she ran passed the man in the courtyard. Then she was down the stairs. Pell just stood at the palace doors, he was thoroughly confused. For the first time in four years she left with out being thrown out. He had always caught her before she reached the front doors.

Vivi giggled and smiled at Pell and Chaka. Before turning and going back to her room. "What did you do to her? King Cobra asked from next to Pell and Pell tensed, not having heard the king before now. "She ran out of here like hell's hounds were chasing her."

"And she had a bloody nose. Did you hit that poor child in the face again Pell" Igaram questioned from Pell's other side. The reference he made was from not too long ago when he hadn't noticed Avery and he accidentally hit her and her nose had started to bleed. Of course he had the nurses check her out before he threw her out.

"No, I didn't. I found her in Vivi's room again and followed her here, I was going to have the nurses check on her first but she shot out of here." Pell explained.

"You know," A guard said as he looked on from his post at the bottom of the stairs to the courtyard. "This is the first time she's actually left from here without being thrown out by Pell." That just brought on a lot of question that no one had any answers to.


	3. What About What I Want: Pell

**Ok so here's another one. And just so you know in between my little designs is the persons name and their age.**

Oneshot: What About What I Want?- Pell

.~:*:~. Vivi 11, Avery 16.~:*:~.

Avery sat on the wall hidden from sight yet still able to see. From her perch she could see Pell and Chaka fighting. They were having another mock battle for training. They've been at it for a good hour now and both men were panting. Chaka called for a break and Pell agreed. So the two men set their swords against the stairs and sat down on them. Pell's eyes flicked to where Avery was and he gave a slight smirk. He knew she was there, he'd know for a while but didn't say anything and had given no indication of his knowledge.

Vivi suddenly ran out. "Avery!" she called with tears in her eyes. Avery stood up, no in sight, and looked at Vivi confused. "How could you!" She shouted in an accusing voice. "You knew I liked him. And he liked me too until you... I hate you." Vivi ran up to Avery and gave her a slight push. If Avery had wanted she could have stayed in her spot but she allowed Vivi this and stepped back a step. Vivi pushed her again and again. When they were a few inches from the wall Vivi stopped her assult.

"He wasn't right for you." Avery said in a calm voice. She was trying to hide the real reason she had chased the boy Vivi liked off. "He is a bad guy, Vivi. Him and his friends aren't people you should associate with."

"I don't care. You're just jealous and I hate you!" Vivi yelled.

"No you don't. You're just hurt-"

"Yes I do!" Vivi interrupted. "I hate you and wish you would die!" Avery's head fell forward and her eyes were hidden by shadows.

"That's not true and you know it Vivi." Avery calmly said. Up until now Pell and Chaka had pretended not to pay attention. They knew that sometimes the girls fought but never had Vivi gone as far as saying something like that. Vivi had adored Avery since they had met. Pell wanted to interject and help Vivi and Avery. For he and Avery had become something not exactly rivals, as she had always said, but neither could they be considered friends.

"No it is true!" Vivi yelled. This was so out of character for her. "I hate you! And you know what? I wish I had never met you. Just go and die!" Vivi had tears streaming down her cheeks as she pushed Avery one last time. Both Pell and Chaka had expected Avery to stay right where she had been because the edge was right behind her. Even Vivi had too. But Avery, deeply hurt by Vivi's words, decided that Vivi should get what she wanted; she took a step back onto nothingness. Vivi gasped as both Pell and Chaka had ran to try and help Avery. But neither made it in time and Avery started to plummet to the ground a good several hundred feet below.

Chaka grabbed Vivi and pulled her away from the edge, Vivi had screamed as Avery had fallen and her eyes were filled with so much guilt and sorrow. Her mind had finally cleared and only now did she think about her words. Pell jumped over the edge of the building and before several feet had passes he was in his man-falcon form. He raced to catch up to Avery, who only had two hundred feet to fall before she hit the ground. When he caught up to her he reached for her with a taloned had, trying to grab her and save her.

But Avery, who had seemed to be limp twisted in the air and moved further from his reach. H didn't like this. It had only been several day ago that he had found out about his feelings for the younger girl. Accidentally they had kissed and now she was plummeting to her possible death and he would never tell her about his newly found feelings. But then, with new found vigor, he forced himself below her and caught her in his arms. Then twisting he righted himself and started to fly back up. Avery struggled in his arms and tried to get free to fall again. But he wouldn't allow it. He flew up passed the court yard and to the roof where an observation room was.

He changed back to normal, landed, and still held onto Avery even though she had given up struggling. "Pell."she said and he could hear the strain in her voice. But she didn't cry.

"I've got you." Was all he said and she cried. Over the years he and her had gained something, he wasn't sure what it was but he knew he liked her more than he should. Eight years was a big difference but he wanted to forsake it all for the crying girl in his arms. "Why?" He finally asked when she calmed down some. "Why would you try to die?"

"Because Vivi wanted-"

"Forget what Vivi wanted, what do you want?" He hesitated before saying in a lower voice, "What about what I want?" Avery looked up at him shocked. He looked extremely sad. Confusion had to be written on her face, because one of his hands went to the back of her neck while the other touched her cheek then he leaned in and lightly kissed hr lips. A gasp escaped her lips and he pulled back, he was afraid he had done something wrong, that perhaps he had misread her and she did not feel the same. But alas he had been right, only he had startled her with the kiss. Her hand reached around him as far as the could and she held him tightly, her face hidden by his robes. A moment passed before he too wrapped his arm around her.

.:~*:~. Pell 24 .~:*:~.

**P.s. If you ever notice any errors in my story like _HE_ instead of _He_ or _He_ instead of _Her_ let me know. (If you point out anything like how Vivi never had a friend like Avery I will thank you for pointing out the obvious and inform you that I don't care. This is fanfiction and I have the power to do as I wish- don't like, don't read, enjoy and remember flames keep my toes nice and warm.) **


	4. Baby, Baby, Marraige?

.~:*:~.Vivi 18, Avery 22.~:*:~.

"You're an asshole!" Avery shouted taking everyone in the near vicinity by surprise. Especially the man she was calling said asshole. "Leave me alone Pell. Go away." She turned and walked quickly off. Her orange hair had grown out a bit and now reached just past her shoulder in the slightest of waved. Pell was too shocked to say or do anything.

He looked over at Vivi who seemed to be just as shocked as he had been. "What did I say?" He questioned the young girl. He felt old now. His lover for the past 4 years was now twenty two and the princes who he'd watched being born was eighteen while he was now thirty. Could it be that she was tiring of him? He _was_ eight years older than her after all. Old. That's how he felt. He was old now and she being so young and in her prime was wanting someone younger than him. That had to be it.

"Pell, she's been acting um," Vivi thought about how to explain what she had noticed in the past few weeks. "Temperamental isn't what I'm going for because she always is but more so now than before. She's been acting odd, I guess that's how to phrase it." Vivi nodded. That's how she would put it. Odd. She'd know Avery since she herself was six and Avery eleven. And Avery's recent behavior could only be classified as that.

In the past month alone Avery had devoured enough food to last her for a good three months and she'd been more temperamental crying at the most stupid of things and within moments become angry at the same thing. Then there was how she was treating Pell and Vivi. To Pell she was being more... volatile, Vivi would put it. Avery would be all indifferent like normal about any to everything he'd say. Then at any random moment she would become irritable and leave before throwing a raging fit. This was the first time she had went off on Pell himself. "Is it because I'm getting old?" Pell questioned.

"You know what she thinks about that, Pell. She'd say screw the world and it's mother if they cared." Both of them chuckled. Avery came back then and glared at Pell.

She grabbed Vivi's arm and growled out, "I'm not leaving this poor girl with a fucker like you." before dragging Vivi off with herself. That's how Avery's been treating Vivi. She's become more attached and protective. Not once in the past week had Avery let Vivi out of her sight. And once again Avery had insisted that they bathe together like they had as kids.

Vivi's eyes looked Avery over when they suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. Avery's eyes widened and her lip quivered. "I was mean to him. I have to go apologize." Vivi let her eyes go to Avery stomach. She had gained some weight recently. And until this moment Vivi had just thought it was because of her massive appetite.

"Avery, I have a friend I'd like you to meet." Avery's head snapped towards Vivi like she had forgotten the princess was there. "She's a really nice woman. Will you come with me to see her?" Avery nodded and grinned at Vivi.

Once they reached an old looking building that was halfway run down they entered it. "Vivi-sama."" An old woman called out when she spotted the blue haired girl. "And who do we have here?"

"This is my friend Avery. I think she might be pregnant." Avery looked at Vivi like she was crazy. But the old woman looked Avery over.

When the woman started to lift Avery's shirt up Avery jumped back. "Don't touch me you old hag." Avery growled but the woman just seemed to ignore it. Soon after the woman went over to Avery, Avery backed away. This happened for a while until the woman had Avery cornered. "Get away you old bat!" She shrieked but it did no good. Just as Avery was about to bolt again her entire body froze.

"Well what do we have here?" A man's voice that just oozed sexuality and confidence asked. In the doorway behind Vivi stood two men. One man looked to only be in his late teens or early twenties and his right hand was raised with his fingers out stretched, though Avery knew better then to think he was so young. This blond haired blue eyed man was nearing his mid thirties. And beside him stood a red haired boy that was almost the same age as herself, he was twenty-four. "Raven, what would your guess be?"

Raven, the red haired guy stood up and entered the building. The old woman was immediately on edge. Raven's green eyes scanned Avery over. The dark outline that never dulled around his eyes made the green seem to shine. "I'd say we have our selves a pregnant Peregrine." Raven's husky voice said. He wasn't one for talking. "What about you David?"

"I could call it any better." He laughed and still held his hand out. "Old woman, you gonna check her or what?" Avery's head was free to move but the rest of her body couldn't move an inch.

"I hate you David." She growled and tried to struggle but it was futile. "You and your fucking Kairai Kairai Fruit." David's a Devil fruit user and he has the power of the Marionette Fruit. He is able to, with this fruit, control anyone's body's movement. Or lack there of as he currently was. "How'd I end up with you for family?"

"I'd say she is indeed pregnant. She's even got a buldge."

"Of course I'm fucking pregnant you old shit." Avery growled she surprised them all. Even surprised David enough for him to lose his concentration and free her. "Bout three to four months along. Or that's what Pell's mum says. Fricken bitch won't give me a straight answer about anything until she finds a way to either get him to marry me or dump me." Avery sat on the ground cross legged. "And I can't say shit to him about it or she threatens to may me pay."

Avery started to pout. Her bottom lip stuck out as she huffed. "Well, she said you couldn't tell him right?" David asked and Avery nodded. "Did she say you couldn't tell anyone else?"

"Not a work to anyone of the palace."

"Well, Raven why don't you go find the man? We are anything but palace people."

"Ack!" Avery said aloud and only the old woman gave her a strange look. The others had gotten used to it by now. "You can't do that! I have to tell him. It's not right if he has to hear it from you. So don't you do nothin, just let it be." A sly grin crossed David face and Avery had a bad feeling.

"So you don't think I'm old?" Pell's voice asked. He had been walking around and had seen a raven flying around not to long ago. So he had went to where the bird had been. He's arrived here in time to hear Avery call his mother a bitch. Normally he would say something about that to her but he belived the circumstances called for otherwise.

"Out all of you!" The old woman cooed at the people that had started to gather around her place. "Out all of you!" And they all left. Once out the door she grinned wickedly. Then she reached up and tore at her face. Bit's and pieces came off to reveal a young woman that was no where near as old as she had looked moments ago. Then the old gray hair fell off of her head and piled onto the floor as a wig while long strait white hair fell down to her mid back. Only a few people would recognize her but she knew the two girls would have known her along with Pell. She was after all with his closest friend Chaka.

Outside David and Raven peeled away from Avery and Pell, dragging Vivi with them. "So you all angry at me because you are pregnant?" Pell asked Avery.

"No, I'm all pissy because I'm hungry twenty-four, seven. My feet hurt half the time along with my back and every muscle has been feeling soar. I'm tired way too much and I hate it. Then when I'm around you all I want to do is tell you but there is no way I can afford to pay your mother." She gritted her teeth but it did nothing to stop the tears. "And I cry all the time. I hate it. It feels like I've got no control over myself. And all I want to do is tell you but I can't." She repeated the last part.

Pell puled Avery to himself and held her. Her head only reached the bottom of his breast bone. As she gripped onto his clothes he could feel the bite of her nails starting to dig into his chest. But he didn't care. This was what he had wanted. Recently he had been wanting something, something more than what he had now. He'd realized that he had wanted a family. He was indeed starting to get old. He was thirty and unmarried, though he did have a lover for the last four years and had been with her for the past six, and he was also childless.

Chaka had a son by now, the king obviously had a daughter, Khoza was wooing Vivi hoping to start a family himself, and Pell had been able to see the way that Chaka looked at his child. It seemed that he was envious of his friend because he had a child. Pell was feeling older and older by the day just looking at Chaka's kid and seeing how young Avery was. But he hadn't wanted to say anything to Avery because she was young and had a long life ahead of her.

"You're not mad?" Avery mumbled into his chest and Pell had almost forgotten where he was.

"What?" Pell asked and pulled back from Avery. "Why would you think that?"

"You never talk about it. You've seen how Chaka is with his baby and you just seem to be content with how we are." She looked up into his onyx eyes and he met her mismatched blue and green ones.

"Every time I see Chaka I-" Pell cut himself off. "I've wanted to marry you since you were eighteen. But I thought that you wouldn't want to be stuck to an old man like me for the rest of your life. And I haven't brought up having kids because you're still young, too young and free to be forced to take care of a kid." Avery laid her head on Pell's chest again and he held her lightly, one hand on her back the other stroking her hair. "I've been waiting so long to hear that." Pell was sure she was talking about the marriage thing rather than the kid thing.

"We'll get married sometime. Whenever you're ready. And I'll also talk to my mother about how unlawful black mailing you is." Avery chuckled at the last part.

"I'm tired, can we just go home?" His answer to her question was lifting her up bridal style and jumping into the air where he transformed into his Zoan form of a man-bird. Flapping his large and strong wings they arrived at the palace in no time, but in that short ammount of Time Avery had proved she had been tired by falling asleep in his arms.

**Ok so here's another one. And just so you know in between my little designs is the persons name and their age. P.s. If you ever notice any errors in my story like HE instead of _He_ or He instead of _Her_ let me know. (If you point out anything like how Vivi never had a friend like Avery I will thank you for pointing out the obvious and inform you that I don't care. This is fanfiction and I have the power to do as I wish- don't like, don't read, enjoy and remember flames keep my toes nice and warm.) **


End file.
